The Cookie Touch
by celrock
Summary: When Angelica makes a wish for everything she eats to turn into cookies, she learns an important lesson. This story parodies the myth of King Mytas and The Gold Touch, as well as The Chocolate Touch by Patrick Skene Catling. Was inspired to write this story after rewatching the episode from Season 3, No More Cookies. Surprised nobody beat me to writing this story, so, I'm the first


Author's Note: I was inspired to write this story after rewatching the episode of Rugrats from Season 3 titled, No More Cookies, applying a polar opposite to the episode, making it a parody of one of my favorite myths, and children's books I read in third grade as a child. And seeing that it was in third grade when I really discovered my love for Rugrats, this is very fitting and appropriate! Also, chances are this is the only time you'll get a story from me on a school morning this semester, so hope you enjoy this one shot story!

The Cookie Touch

Summary: When Angelica makes a wish for everything she eats to turn into cookies, she learns an important lesson about life. This story parodies the myth of King Mytas and The Gold Touch, as well as The Chocolate Touch by Patrick Skene Catling. Was inspired to write this story after rewatching the episode from Season 3, No More Cookies. Surprised nobody beat me to writing this story, so, I'll be the first! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, like Zack, while TCKing12 owns Peter and Jesse J. Barrow owns Jesse. Not sure if Peter and Jesse will appear in this story, but figured I'd cover myself just in case.

Editional Notes: This story takes place when the Rugrats are one year older than they were during the series, making Dil 1, Tommy 2, Chuckie 3, and Angelica 4.

It was a beautiful day in Yucaipa, California. Charlotte had just left for a business trip, so Drew was in charge. He sat Angelica down at the table and gave her some breakfast, consisting of scrambled eggs and toast.

"Daddy, I want cookies for breakfast." Angelica protested.

"Cookies are not an appropriate breakfast. Now eat up, I'll be leaving you next door with the French lady, Miss Claud, while I go to work, because your cousin Tommy is very sick with a cough, and there's no preschool today." Said Drew, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"But daddy, there's nothing fun to do there." Angelica said with a sigh.

"Sorry Angelica, but it's the best I could come up with, since Taffy wasn't available to watch you either." Said Drew.

Angelica gulped and scarfed down her breakfast, hoping to not have to keep that nasty taste in her mouth. She went upstairs and reluctantly brushed her teeth, grabbed up her Cynthia doll, and Drew dropped her off next door.

"Now you be nice for Miss Claud." Said Drew, as he walked down the lady's sidewalk.

"I will daddy." Said Angelica with a smile, watching her daddy disappear out the window.

Angelica moped around, trying to find something to do. All she brought with her was Cynthia, who while she could sit and talk to her for hours, it grew boring fast when there was nothing else to do. And to her unpleasant surprise, this lady didn't even have a TV, so she couldn't watch Shirly Loc Colms or Cynthia P.I. which would both be coming on later that morning, since it was Sunday after all. Just then, Miss Claud walked into the room.

"Something wrong?" Miss Claud asked.

"I'm bored, and I'm hungry." Snapped Angelica, who was sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Well, what would you like to eat?" Miss Claud asked.

"I want cookies, and I'll settle for nothing else. In fact, I only want to eat cookies from now on, even if it means everything I should eat, turns into cookies!" Said Angelica.

"Very well then, I'll be right back." Said Miss Claud, as she stepped out of the room, and returned with a small white box. She placed the box in Angelica's lap, and to Angelica's surprise, she opened up the box, only to find one cookie inside. It was a chocolate cookie, covered in turquoise blue frosting. While she wanted more than one cookie, she thought for a minute, and decided that one cookie would be better than none at all, so she ate the cookie, and gave the empty box back to Miss Claud.

By this time, it was growing late. Drew came by and picked up Angelica, took her home, and got her into bed. Angelica had dreams of having her own cookie factory, where she could eat all the cookies she could ever want. The next morning however, she'd be in for a huge surprise. It was Monday, and that meant she'd have to leave for preschool shortly. So she got out of bed, and went into the bathroom, where she did her least favorite thing in the world, brushing her teeth, and while she couldn't stand the dentist drilling at the two or three cavities she got every year, it never made her change her mind. She hated brushing her teeth, and decided she'd better get it over with before her daddy scolded her. But when she put the toothbrush in her mouth, something happened. The toothbrush, turned into a mint chocolate chip cookie in the shape of a toothbrush! Angelica was in shock, but was pleasantly surprised. So she decided to eat the toothbrush, enjoying the experience.

"Angelica sweetie, are you ready to go?" Drew called from the bottom of the stairs.

Angelica quickly wiped the cookie crumbs away, finished the toothbrush shaped cookie, and headed downstairs, where she grabbed her Cynthia backpack off of the hook, and Drew took her to preschool. Later that morning, she was sitting at a table with Harold, coloring. She decided to tell him of her experience that morning, about how her toothbrush turned into a cookie upon putting it into her mouth. Harold, didn't believe her.

"Here, I'll prove to you that anything I put to my lips turns to cookies." Said Angelica, picking up a blue crayon off of the table, and sticking it into her mouth. Just then, it transformed into a blueberry oatmeal cookie, which Angelica happily ate.

"Oh wow, neat! Let me try!" Said Harold, picking up the red crayon he was using at the time and putting it into his mouth. But nothing happened. He spit out the crayon in disgust.

"Yuck! Nothing happened Angelica. I think you're just making up stories again." Said Harold, as he left the table to get a drink of water, to get the nasty crayon taste out of his mouth.

Later, Angelica was sitting in a corner, having one of her usual secret conversations with Cynthia, when she started to daydream. While daydreaming, unknown to her, she started chewing on one of the strands of Cynthia's blond hair that stuck up from the top of her head. This in turn, turned Cynthia into a gingerbread cookie. As soon as Angelica discovered the soft hair had turned to something hard and crunchy, she immediately took the Cynthia cookie out of her mouth, and screamed. Her beloved Cynthia, was now a cookie. She put the cookie into her backpack, hoping to resist the temptation to eat it, as she knew if she did, Cynthia would really be gone forever.

That afternoon after preschool, Angelica was over at her cousin Tommy and Dil's house with the other Rugrats, being looked after by Taffy and Peter. They were all sitting around the kitchen table, waiting to have a snack. Everyone was there except Tommy, who still didn't feel good from his really bad cold.

"So what would you like for a snack Angelica?" Taffy asked.

"Cookies please." Said Angelica with a smile.

"I'm sorry Angelica, but your daddy specifically told me to not feed you any cookies. How about some raisons instead?" Said Taffy, getting the box of raisons out of the cubbord.

Angelica would ordinarily not agree to eating this, but after receiving her special powers, she took the raisons with no hesitation, and ate them, as they magically turned into oatmeal raison cookies in her mouth.

After she finished her snack, she went into the living room, hoping to watch Cynthia P.I. as they would be reairing the episode she had to miss the previous day because of being at the next door neighbor's who had no television. But there was Tommy on the couch, looking pailer than ever, having a coughing fit, with the TV tuned to the Reptar show. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away with changing the channel, as Tommy would just insist on watching Reptar, so she decided to skip the arguing, and go play in another part of the room. While looking for something to do, Dil came toddling up to her.

"Hey Yucky, yucky!" Said Dil, reaching a hand up to Angelica's mouth.

"eww, yuck! And my name's Angelica, not Yucky!" Snapped Angelica. But without realizing it, Dil had stuck his fingers in her mouth. This in turn, caused Dil to turn into a giant cookie. Angelica took the now cookie hand of Dil's out of her mouth, and stared at the giant size cookie of her cousin for several minutes. Tommy walked over and saw everything that happened. Angelica was about to take a bite out of Dil, when Tommy jumped in her way.

"What are you doing Angelica?" Asked Tommy.

"Well, I just turned your brother into a cookie, and now I'm going to eat him!" Replied Angelica.

"You turned my brother into a cookie?" Tommy asked angrily.

Angelica nodded.

"And now I'm going to eat him!" Said Angelica, going for the giant Dil cookie.

"You turn my brother back into a person right now!" Protested Tommy, standing in between Angelica and Dil.

"Forget it Melon Head, one less baby to worry about. Especially since all he ever does is drool and do nothing interesting anyway. And once I eat him, you'll never have to fool with icky yucky Dil again." Snapped Angelica with a grin on her face.

"He may be a cookie, but he's my brother, and I won't let you eat him." Said Tommy, who started moving the giant cookie of Dil out of the way of Angelica's reach. Just then, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Jesse and Zack all came in from the backyard to help Tommy.

Angelica was so disappointed that she couldn't eat Dil, that she did something she knew she'd regret later. She went over to her Cynthia backpack, where she pulled out the gingerbread woman of Cynthia, and ate her. As soon as she ate the last piece, Angelica realized what she had done, and started to cry. Peter, overheard her crying, and came over to comfort her.

"What's wrong Angelica?" Peter asked.

"I just ate Cynthia." Said Angelica through her sobs.

But Peter didn't believe her when she tried to explain that she now had a magical power, to turn anything she put into her mouth into cookies. He didn't even believe the others when they told him that Dil had been turned into a cookie by Angelica, until he saw Spikfee walking out into the room, dragging the cookie shape of Dil in his mouth. It was then that Peter saw what was going on, and tried to get Dil away, but it was too late. Spikfee, finished off Dil, and this caused Tommy to break down and cry.

Angelica was so unhappy about everything that had happened, that she went out on the front porch to wait for her daddy. Surely, he'd be there soon, and a few minutes later, he was.

"Ready to go Princess?" Drew asked, as he approached Angelica on the front steps.

Angelica nodded, took his hand, and they headed for home.

The rest of her evening was uneventful, as she ate her dinner, which consisted of broccoli, roast beef and potatoes, three foods that Angelica could care less for, in particular the broccoli, but now that everything she ate turned into cookies, she ate her dinner with no hesitation, which pleasantly surprised Drew, who couldn't wait to tell Charlotte how well Angelica was eating when she returned from her business trip at the end of the week. But at the same time, while Angelica loved cookies, she was starting to long for something else. She never thought that a piece of cheese, or broccoli, or even mash potatoes, would taste so good. But no matter what, she was stuck with this curse, and if turning Cynthia and Dil into cookies wasn't bad enough, the chips really hit the fan at bedtime.

"Goodnight Cupcake." Said Drew, as he tucked Angelica into bed.

"Goodnight daddy." Said Angelica, as she gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek.

Just then, her daddy turned into a giant cookie. Angelica stared long and hard at her now cookie shaped statue that was once her daddy. This dearly upset Angelica. No more daddy to call her names like Princess and Cupcake. No more daddy to take her shopping for new dresses at the Cynthia store, or to buy her new toys. No more daddy, to tuck her in at night. And she didn't even have Cynthia to complain to. She kicked and cried her eyes out. Her crying caused the room to flood, which in turn, caused the cookie statue of her daddy to crumble, and fall on top of her. Angelica tried to eat her way through the cookie, but it was filled with caramel, which Angelica got stuck in. The caramel pulled her in, until Angelica woke up in bed, screaming. Just then, her daddy walked into the room.

"Angelica, are you ok?" Drew asked, shaking Angelica.

"Oh daddy, it was awful. I wanted to eat cookies so bad, that I gained magical powers for everything I ate to be turned into cookies, and…" Angelica stopped, when she realized who she was talking to. Her daddy was no longer a cookie anymore. She had only had a bad dream. She turned to see her Cynthia doll next to her on the bed, no longer a gingerbread cookie, but the beloved Cynthia doll that she dearly loved.

The next day at preschool, she saw all of the crayons on the table, including the blue one she had eaten in her dream, and reluctantly that morning, she had to brush her teeth, something she would never like for as long as she lived. And later on, when she went to the park, she saw Dil, not a cookie, but the baby everybody knew, and while Angelica didn't care for his ickiness, she'd rather that than him be a cookie, any day. At snack time, aunt Didi asked Angelica what she wanted.

"I'd like to have some orange slices please?" Said Angelica.

The babies gasp.

"No cookies Angelica?" Chuckie asked.

"No." Replied Angelica.

"But why not?" Tommy asked.

"Because there's more to life than cookies. Sure I'll always love cookies, but nothing beats cookies like the smoothness of mash potatoes, or a tasty slice of apple." Said Angelica, as she took a bite of her orange slices that were recently set down in front of her at the table.

And from that day forward, while Angelica still loved cookies, she also, learned to enjoy other foods as well, growing up to be a beautiful, healthy young lady.

The End


End file.
